This research is designed to collect both retrospective and longitudinal data to test a theory of adjustment to retirement. Additional objectives include comparing retirement to other life changes such as widowhood, physical disability, and downward economic mobility and examining the impact of retirement on family relations. During year two, several objectives will be pursued. First, several papers will be written for publication from the base-line, cross-sectional data. Second, intensive interviews will be held with volunteers about to retire concerning their ideas about retirement. Third, intensive interviews will be conducted with those who have retired to find out to what extent their experiences fit the process model of retirement we have developed. We will also be looking at interactions between retirement, widowhood, financal decline, and physical decline in the retrospective interviews. We are especially interested in the timing OF these interactions. (We will also explore these issues with the prospective retirers in future years.) Finally, the retrospective interviews will deal with the impact of retirement on family relatons.